


Lolly

by therealbella123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pigtails, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Club, harley quinn jeonghan, yes he is in the shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbella123/pseuds/therealbella123
Summary: “We were just asking how you guys were doing, you looked pretty cozy on the dance floor.” Jihoon says innocently, causing a smirk to break out onto Cheol’s face.“He’s got good rhythm.”





	Lolly

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass wrote this while listening to Lolly by Maejor Ali. Listen to it lmao, get the full affect.
> 
> Visit my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/publixandbtswhat

Jeonghan was feeling good. Jeonghan knew he looked good too, it was Halloween, so what else would someone dress as other than Harley Quinn? The bass was pumping in the club he was at, along with his friends Jimin and Jihoon (who barely made it through the I.D. check). Jimin was dressed as a water fairy or something, all Jeonghan knew was that he was never getting that glitter out of his car. Jihoon, however, was dressed as an angel, Jeonghan guesses everyone was dressing as their true selves.

The bass was pounding, and the Halloween theme was apparent. Skulls and faux cobwebs were everywhere, and almost every drink was dyed red. Strobe lights created the perfect ominous but sexy affect, almost everyone on the dance floor.

“Hey! Yoongi’s calling, I’m gonna run to the bathroom really quick!” Jimin shouts over the music, smiling at his two friends before making his way through the grinding bodies. Jeonghan and Jihoon turn to each other, rolling their eyes in a playful manner. Yoongi and Jimin were so gone for each other, it was adorable.

“So, that guy who’s dressed as a zombie or whatever has been staring at you since we got here.” Jihoon says casually, directing his eyes discreetly towards the space above Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan grins, he had been hoping to pull tonight. He was wearing the authentic Harley Quinn costume, the shorts clinging to him in a perfect way, his long legs framed perfectly. The ‘Daddy’s Lil Monster’ shirt caused quite a few lustful stares, and the pig tails sealed the deal.

As discreetly as possible, Jeonghan and Jihoon turn, sipping their drinks, Jeonghan choking a bit as he sees the guy Jihoon was talking about. He was so sexy, it almost shocked Jeonghan that he was getting checked out by this man. The mystery man was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, black jeans paired with it. Jeonghan couldn’t place what he was dressed as, probably a zombie. Bruises were lining his neck, red eyeshadow underneath his eyes.

“You’ve been caught.” Jihoon giggles, pointing to the man that was now heading right towards the pair.

“Hey! What’d I miss!” Jimin comes back, bouncing excitedly, stopping short when he notices the attractive man zeroed in on their friend. “Oh. Jihoon, drink refresh?” Jimin winks at Jeonghan, grabbing the shorter man and dragging him to the bar.

Jeonghan looks away from his friends abrupt exit, gasping when he realizes the man is inches away. Jeonghan looks up a bit, locking eyes with him, a light blush covering his pale face.

“Hi, I’m Cheol.” Cheol grins, winking at Jeonghan, taking the smaller hand in his own. “Wanna dance?” 

Jeonghan smiles back, “I’m Jeonghan, and yes please.” 

Cheol leads to them to the dance floor, smiling at Jeonghan, gripping his slim waist, yanking him closer, pulling a gasp out of the dainty man. Jeonghan brings his wrists up, locking them around Cheol’s neck, pushing their pelvis’ together, Cheol’s face changing to a darker look than before, shocking Jeonghan at the ability he had to turn this man into an animal. After only forty five seconds.

This was gonna be fun.

The bassline drops, and Jeonghan follows it, grinding hard against the taller man, pulling a groan out of him. Cheol’s hands move around his back, sliding down to grip his ass, pulling him against his now hard dick.

“Oh,” Jeonghan all but moans, face now burning, eyes widening in desire. Cheol smiles, spinning the smaller man around so they were back to chest, Cheol following the song to grind against Jeonghan’s ass, moving his mouth to nibble on the skin between his neck and shoulder.

“So, Harley, how’s your night going?” Cheol doesn’t stop grinding into a breathless Jeonghan, who narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was this really the time for small talk?

“I like to get to know the person that’s gonna be underneath me later.” Cheol says simply, laughing at the confused but lustful look sent his way. “You said it out loud, doll.” 

Jeonghan giggles, letting out a kind of loud moan when Cheol licks over a hickey he had been working on. Cheol reaches his hands down, gripping his thighs right next his groin, his shorts lifting a bit, revealing the feeling of lace trim to Cheol.

“Oh, fuck, doll.” Cheol breathes into his ear, speeding up his grinding. Jeonghan loops his arms around Cheol’s neck, his shirt riding up in the process, exposing his stomach. Jeonghan, feeling confident, digs his ass into Cheol’s dick, bending his body in half, holding onto his knees. The larger man, grips onto his hips, meeting the motions easily.

Jeonghan looks to his right, looking at Jimin and Jihoon who are going insane, shooting him a thumbs up, smiling and giggling. A smile stretches across his face as he stands and spins around, putting distance between them, staring at the disheveled man in front of him, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Bathroom?” Jeonghan asks quietly.

“Bathroom.” Cheol confirms, gripping the smaller hand, yanking him to follow as they almost run to the bathroom at the other end of the dark club. Cheol pushes the door open roughly, only saying a gruff “Out.” to the only two men in there, who quickly follow orders, catcalling on their way out.

The door shuts and Cheol quickly throws the lock, staring at Jeonghan, who is staring back just as intensely. Without a word, they meet each other in the middle, Cheol gripping both sides of Jeonghan’s head, crashing their lips together roughly. Jeonghan whimpers into the elders mouth, kissing back just as eagerly, his hands gripping onto his biceps.

Cheol groans into his mouth, pushing Jeonghan back without disconnecting their lips, until he hits the sink, grinding against Jeonghan roughly. The smaller man hops onto the sink, locking his ankles around Cheol’s hips, bringing him in closer. Cheol pulls away for a moment, ripping his shirt over his head, Jeonghan whining at the sight of the larger mans broad chest.

Cheol moves quickly to connect their lips again, pulling the hair ties out of his long hair, gathering it in his fist, yanking his head back to leave marks across his neck and collarbones. Jeonghan is a mess, makeup smudging as he struggles to wiggle out of his tight shorts and panties.

“Fuck, doll, so gorgeous.” Cheol growls, gripping Jeonghan under his knees, spreading his legs apart, making Jeonghan bit his lip in slight pain when Cheol grinds against him, his jeans rough on Jeonghan’s sensitive dick.

“Please tell me you have a condom, Cheol.” Jeonghan whimpers into his mouth, his hands fumbling to undo Cheol’s irritating pants. They’re in the damn way.

Without a word, Cheol reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, sliding an aluminum packet out, holding it up for Jeonghan to see. Jeonghan nods in understanding, hopping off the sink, dropping to his knees, yanking Cheol’s pants down. 

“So big,” Jeonghan whimpers, gripping the base in his hand, licking over the tip as Cheol grunts, jerking his hips involuntarily at the sudden contact. Jeonghan takes it in stride, taking Cheol into his mouth easily, sucking earnestly, knowing neither of them have lube. Cheol grips Jeonghan’s hair in his fist, leading him up and down on his shaft slowly, gripping the sink in his other hand, knuckles turning white.

“Fuck, baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Cheol basically snarls, yanking Jeonghan off the floor before he cums, spinning Jeonghan around, pushing him against the wall, dropping to his knees. Jeonghan gasps loudly, turning his head as far as he can, looking down as Cheol spreads him apart, licking over his hole.

Jeonghan shrieks into the wall, hands scrabbling for purchase as Cheol pushes his tongue past the rim, hands gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise. 

“You’re unbelievable, doll. Tell me how you feel.” Cheol whispers against his entrance, his breath making Jeonghan whine for more. Cheol adds two fingers next to his tongue, Jeonghan whimpering at the pleasurable burn.

Cheol pumps his fingers in and out quickly, Jeonghan not able to keep his hips still, thrusting back into the fingers and tongue that are borderline torturing him right now.

“S-So good, Cheol.” Jeonghan screams, reaching a hand around to fist Cheol’s hair. When it becomes to much, Jeonghan takes control.

“Oh my god, fuck me!” Jeonghan spins around, causing Cheol to almost fall over, finding balance when his hands fly back to steady him. Jeonghan grabs Cheol’s discarded shirt, laying it on the ground, pushing Cheol onto his, straddling his lap.

“Condom, now.”Jeonghan orders, grabbing it from Cheol’s hand, ripping open the packet, sliding it down Cheol’s shaft, jerking him a few times, grinning at the sounds he’s pulling from the older man. Jeonghan stops, positioning himself over Cheol.

Cheol grins up at Jeonghan, who blushes but smiles shyly back. Large hands grip Jeonghan’s hips, steadying him while Jeonghan begins to lower himself onto Cheol, both of them gasping as Jeonghan seats himself completely, throwing his head back at the feeling of being so full.

“So tight, baby, holy shit.” Cheol leans forward, lifting Jeonghan’s shirt up, taking a nipple into his mouth, nibbling lightly. As Jeonghan gets used to the feeling of Cheol, he grips his hair, moaning loudly, leaning down to kiss Cheol deeply.

Cheol slaps Jeonghan’s ass, making Jeonghan yelp, beginning to lift himself up and falling back down, creating a rhythm. As Jeonghan bounces up and down on Cheol’s cock, he begins to get frustrated as he is just missing that spot inside of him.

“H-Help! Need-,” Jeonghan’s plea is cut off as Cheol flips them over. Jeonghan and Cheol both grimace at the fact that they’re on a bathroom floor, but what can you do? Jeonghan doesn’t really have time to think about it as Cheol finally hits that spot inside of him that makes him scream, his back arching.

“Cheol! Oh my god! Yes!” Jeonghan screams at the ceiling, nails raking down Cheol’s back, eyes watering at the assault on his prostate that is almost too good. 

“Having fun, doll?” Cheol grins, gripping his jaw to make the smaller, disheveled man look at him. Jeonghan nods quickly, licking his red lips, eyes rolling back as Cheol thrusts all the way inside, grinding his hips in little circles.

“I-I’m gonna c-cum, Cheol, I’m-,” Jeonghan stares up at Cheol, whimpering helplessly as he feels Cheol begin to thrust deeper and harder, not missing his prostate once.

“Cum, doll.” Cheol orders, licking into Jeonghan’s mouth, kissing him deeply as Jeonghan tenses, pulling away to scream out his climax.

“Yes! Yesyesyesyes.” Jeonghan falls back, weak and fucked out as Cheol chases his own release, his eyes closing as he grits his teeth, pulling Jeonghan’s legs further apart as he fills the condom.

Cheol barely catches himself before he crushes Jeonghan, smiling down at the giggly, blissed out man beneath him.

“Doll, I’m gonna need your phone number.” Cheol states easily, kissing all over the smaller mans face. Jeonghan nods easily, accepting the kisses happily.

 

~

 

Ten minutes later, after cleaning up and a quick make out session, Cheol and Jeonghan leave the bathroom with each others numbers in their phones. With a kiss to his cheek, Cheol heads over to the bar to grab them both a drink.

Jimin and Jihoon run over to Jeonghan, not wasting time in getting every detail.

“Well?” Jimin questions excitedly, Jihoon jumping up and down. Jeonghan just shrugs, smiling at his adorable friends.

“Am I interrupting something?” Cheol asks, walking up to the ethereal group, handing Jeonghan a drink, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jeonghan shakes his head, giggling as he takes a sip from his cup.

“We were just asking how you guys were doing, you looked pretty cozy on the dance floor.” Jihoon says innocently, causing a smirk to break out onto Cheol’s face.

“He’s got good rhythm.”

 

~


End file.
